


Rooftops

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Rooftops

** #3. Rooftops **  
** Word Count: ** 384  
 ** Characters: ** Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Rhodey

** Rooftops **  
Pepper looked at the red beeping dot on the broken drone. She had no idea what it was at first. By the time it dawned on her, it was too late to run. She was about to die and there wasn’t anything that could save her. 

Tony’s first thought was for Pepper. He knew he had to get to her and fast. He hoped he could find her before it was too late. He took to the air and he spotted her. 

He boosted his speed as he panicked. Would he reach her in time? He had to try. 

Tony paused only long enough to scoop Pepper into his arms then he was flying a full speed again. They were clear at least. 

Pepper held on to the hot metal of the suit. She could feel the damage under her hands. She clung to him. If it was fear or desperation then she didn’t know which. All she could focus on was not falling out of his grip. 

Tony set them on the closest roof. He didn’t see Rhodes there. He didn’t see anyone but Pepper in that moment. 

Pepper let out the breath she had been holding and a lot of words as well. She really didn’t know what she was rambling at first but the look on his face made her stop. 

Then everything stopped. 

Adrenaline or love, it didn’t matter when their lips met and they melted together. It was all sensations and no sense. 

What was different now? Why had they moved past professional? They didn’t know they didn’t care. They just kissed.                

Rhodes looked on and shook his head. How did he end up watching them kiss? Fate was torturing him with lack of roofs to land on. Still it wasn’t as if he wasn’t noticeable in the shiny metal suit. He waited for them to come up for air in silence. It was a long wait for the man in the borrowed suit. He would kick himself later for sitting there so long. 

Tony and Pepper were happy and that was all that really mattered. There would be fall out as there always is when dramatic things happened. But they would find a way to deal with it. Maybe they would try it without being watched next time. 


End file.
